The Perfect Bishounen
by Aerysa
Summary: Random fluff - Kiko's thoughts on Li-kun as she reminisces on the memories she has of him.


Silly drabble I thought up of... Lolz, written from Kiko's point of view as she remembers all her Li-kun moments. Some, obviously made up... I don't know. I thought it would be funny! XD Higher rating just because of the suggestive themes used - to be on the safe side.

**********

**The Perfect Bishounen**

Day in and day out, I work for that good-for-nothing, lecherous pervert who does _nothing_, but twiddle his thumbs all day, clean his toes or make wisecracks about my lack of a well-endowed chest. One of these days, I should _really_ sue him for sexual assault!

But then again, there would go my position. Where else would I be able to spend my time at work watching anime?

That fateful day came along and I could _feel_ the dirty thoughts oozing out of him as that young widow came to visit us. That was, until she mentioned what she wanted. My boss had been about to turn down the cash offer, _just_ because he was terrified of cats! Like I would let _that_ happen! I stomped on his foot like I usually do and quickly accepted her offer.

The mission of finding the widow's cat was left up to me since perv-master went around snooping unnecessarily on his own. The local kids were sweet enough to help me out. In the end, I met up with my boss at this quaint little ramen place.

That was where I met him!

The ideal hunk of a specimen... It was utterly _fantastic_ to watch him eat; the way those bowls continually piled up... Just thinking about it now, I wish I were those chopsticks that touched his sweet lips!

Of course, being the wisecrack that he is, my boss had to mention that it didn't affect him because he was young. How _dare_ he try to ruin my image of him with a tubby, pot-bellied middle-aged man!

I didn't let it bother me. Instead, I absorbed in every millisecond I could of watching this gorgeous man in front of me. I let my eyes memorize every detail: the way his shiny black locks were styled, the way his pristine white shirt sat on his frame and that broad and manly back.

Oops! I'm starting to drool again.

He finally left when he was full and I nearly swooned from his easy smile and the casual way he had slipped both hands into his pockets.

I had to find out more!

Being the detective's assistant that I am, I did my homework.

I followed him.

Don't you _dare_ call it stalking! I'm not that extreme!

I followed him.

He went to work at the widow's house and I had the opportunity to watch him organize her library. I couldn't stay too long in case I got caught and I had work to do. I did come back in time to see him get off.

This time, I followed him to the park, watching as he once again walked with that sexy shuffle, hands buried deep into his pockets. At the park, he sat down on the bench and a black kitty wandered up towards him. Oh, the anticipation of seeing what he would do next!

They stared at each other for the longest time.

It felt like eternity!

Finally, the cat jumped up onto his lap when he smiled. I had to shield my eyes from the sight as his brilliant charm blinded me momentarily.

My jaw went slack and the saliva began pooling in my mouth as I witnessed the delicious scene in front of me. That serene smile of his as he gently stroked his hand across that kitty's fur... Oh! I was _so_ jealous!

In my mind, I could picture myself in that cat's place. The way his strong lean fingers would glide across my skin... I almost purred from pure delight at the thought of him touching me.

Damn it!

I was letting that perverted insult to the male species corrupt my mind!

I closed my eyes to dispel those wicked thoughts, but it didn't help.

In my mind, I was melting in his lap as a pool of wanton desire, drowning in his blue eyes.

I let myself finish the fantasy. There was no escaping it.

By the time I opened my eyes, shivering all over from the enchanting scene in my head, it was to find that he was already gone.

Damn it!

Then came the nightmare...

Like always, my broke and useless boss had to attempt to wheedle his way out of paying for the meal. I put on my cutest face of innocence to help the process along, but the unforgiving bastard of an owner refused to listen!

And that was when it happened.

Of all people to walk out next, it was him!

And who was he with? An old lady!

My jaw dropped to the ground in shock before the outrage of my mind took over.

An old lady!

An old lady?!

He had _horrible,_ utterly disgusting and horrendous taste in women!!

I couldn't believe my very eyes.

My wonderfully sexy and handsome Li-kun was into old ladies!

Oh, the horror of it all!

I might just never recover from the shock!!

But even so...

I think I'll still continue to follow him.

After all, he _is _ my perfect bishounen!


End file.
